Setting the Faires free
by Eclipse Night Warrior
Summary: Lucy,Wendy,Erza,Levy, and Mira are slaves to the Raven Tail estate, trained as assassins, they have to follow the master's orders, all wanting to be free. Jellal,Natsu,Freed,Romeo, and Gajeel, live at the Fairy Tail estate. What will happen when the girls have to go undercover and tell Raven Tail all the Fairy Tail's weaknesses, and they fall in love. Read to find out. Review
1. The New Mission

**Lucy POV**

I was reading a book, when I was called into the office. "What do you want" I asked, "you and a group of assassins are going to go undercover" he said, I was dumbfounded, I didn't go undercover, "but, why undercover, can't the special opps take care of it" I asked, "no, none of them are trained for this, it is extremely dangerous, and they are doing a different mission. Okay, I want you to go undercover as a maid of the Fairy Tail estate, you are to earn their trust, and then report back to me any of their weaknesses, remember I own you, so if you don't you will die" he said, I nodded, "who are the others" I asked, "easy, Wendy Marvell, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, and Levy McGarden" he said, I knew them, they were all very good at their jobs, and like me they were owned by him. We were sold to him as slaves at about five, and then raised to do what he says, if we don't we will die, Wendy was the youngest, she came at five like the rest, and only been here for about seven years while the rest have been here for twelve years. I nodded and left, I hated it here, I wanted to escape, but I could only escape if the master was dead. I looked at the stupid RavenTail emblem on my hand, only me and the other people who are bound to the master can see it. I got it when I was five, it's like a chain, that can't be broken, it will only disappear when the master dies. It could also kill me if the master wanted it to, because the ink was filled with a hidden poison, that can be put in my system very easily. I went to the girls to fill them in, they were all with me, and wanted to be escape.

"So we just have to, tell the master the Fairy Tail estates weaknesses, that's easy. It's much better than killing someone, I hate having to kill people" Wendy said, on the way to the Fairy Tail estate. "Yeah, me to, but he owns us, and we have these stupid marks" I said, "yeah, hey I've been wanting to ask you something" she said, "what" I asked, "well, is it true that, he can make you do stuff with these marks, against your will" she asked, "yeah, it is true, he can control us, like a puppet any time he wants, he can also sometimes see through your eyes" Erza said, "that's scary" Wendy said, "yes it is" I said, "I want to escape" Wendy said, "we all do, but that isn't going to happen, because in order for us to escape, he has to die, and that isn't going to ever happen" Levy said, "yeah, so we're stuck, being slaves for the rest of our lives" Mira said, "ladies, we have arrived, at the Fairy Tail estate" I told them, we all got out, dressed in our maid uniforms.


	2. The Libary Hunt

**Levy POV**

Why did I have to get stuck being the maid, of Gajeel Redfox, I hated him. He's always rude and he won't stop calling me Shrimp, when we got to the Fairy Tail estate, each of us, had to be the maid of a different son. I got stuck with Gajeel, Lucy got Natsu, Erza got Jellal, Wendy got Romeo, and Mira got Freed. "So, how are you doing Levy" a voice said, I looked and saw Lucy, "Oh, good, even though I hate Gajeel" I told her, "Oh really, I'm sorry to hear that, let me guess he's picking on your size" She asked me, "yes, he keeps calling me Shrimp, and I hate it" I told her, "Really I didn't know that, even though Shrimp is really fitting" She said, "oh, really so I'm a Shrimp, right" I asked her, "yeah, you are,and you should see the look on your face" She said, then she started to laugh. "So how are you doing" I asked her, she stopped laughing, "good, hey, what if the Fairy Tail house can set us free" she said, "that's impossible, even if it weren't I don't like people fighting my battles for me, I would like to kill him" I said, "same here, but you know we can't, if we do, the others get free, but we would die" she said, "yeah, true, hey this place has a library, we weren't allowed to look at any of the books that we weren't about assassination, but here it's different, maybe we could find a way to get these curse marks off" I said, her face lit up, "you think" she said, I nodded. Then I left to go look in the library.

"No,no,no,no" I said, as I was looking at the books. None of these books have anything about how to get rid of curse marks, if the person who placed them on you, was still alive. This place was huge, it would take me ages to look through every book, and I didn't have ages. "Hey, girl need help" a voice said, I looked up and saw, Lucy, Mira, Erza and Wendy standing there. "Yeah, I don't have enough time to look through any of these books, could you girls give me a hand" I asked, them "yes, we will, okay, here's the mission, find any books about curse marks and look through them" Erza told everyone, they all went their separate ways, and started to look through the books. I continued to look through the book I had open, I closed it, and went to get more books. It was about three hours later, when Wendy called, "hey girls I think I have something" we all went to her table. I read it aloud, "there is an ancient spell, that can remove any curses, from one person, but it can only work in the light of a full moon that is, crimson red" I said, "what does that mean" Erza asked, "it means, that it is impossible to do" I said, "why is that" Mira asked, "because, a full moon that is crimson red, only happens once every hundred years, and the last one of those was about three years ago" I said, "oh, and is there anything else" Lucy asked, "oh, yeah the spell, I read about it once, it is dark magic, and dark magic always comes at a price" I said, "oh, let's keep looking then" Wendy said, "I think that's enough looking for today, it's getting late" I told them, they nodded, and we all went our separate ways.

 **Hello, thanks for reading this story, pls rate and review, this chapter was short and I'm sorry, for that, but it can't be helped. So have a good time. Oh by the way, I didn't have enough space for the full summary so here it is:**

 **Lucy, Wendy, Mira, Erza and Levy are trained assassins and slaves for the RavenTail estate, bound to the master by, curse marks they have to do what he tells them to. They all want one thing, freedom. Jellal, Gajeel, Natsu, Freed, and Romeo are nobles in the Fairy Tail estate, RavenTail's enemies. When the girls go undercover as maids in the Fairy Tail estate, in order to learn their weaknesses, but what if instead of finding enemies they find people who can give them what they want. GaLe,Jerza,NaLu,RoWen, and MiraFreed.**


	3. Learning Magic

**Wendy POV**

When all the others went to bed, I tried to sleep but found that I couldn't. So I went down to the library, to do some more work. I was looking at the magic books, because we weren't allowed to use or learn any type of magic. But I always, liked it, especially the wind or air magic. My memory of before I was a slave is all jumbled, but every now and then I get flashes of my life. I remember a women, or I think a women, teaching me some type of magic, but I can't remember. So I was hoping to see if I can use any type of magic, to get my memory, untangled. But I couldn't let the others see me at all. I tripped and fell on the floor head first. A book of the bookshelf fell, on the ground, opened. It was called, Lost Magic: Dragon Slayer, I picked it up, and started to read. It even said, how to learn dragon slayer, but most of the different types of dragon slayer magic, were jumbled and smeared. All except for the wind dragon slayer magic, it was a type of support magic, it allowed the user to be able to heal anything, expect the dead, and it could also be used as an attack magic, but rarely. The curse marks need to be healed, will this be able to, I thought as I read. But, Levy said that some magic is dark magic, I thought, and this is a lost magic, I said, then I finally decided, I would try to learn it. I brought the book, back to my room and went to sleep. My dreams were peaceful, from then on out.

I was reading my book, when he came in. His name is Romeo Conbolt, he had black hair. "Hey, Wendy whatch reading" he asked, "a book" I said, "hey, wait, is that a magic book" he asked, "yeah, wait what do you know about magic" I asked him, "I can do it" he said, "you can, I thought all magic was dark magic, and that you shouldn't learn it" I said, "where did you learn something like that, there is people who use magic all over this estate. Like everyone in the family uses magic" he said, I was so confused, "really, what type of magic do you use" I asked him, "I use different types of fire magic, Natsu uses fire dragon magic, Gajeel uses iron dragon magic, Freed uses rune magic, Jellal uses different types, and Gramps uses a type of magic called Titan" he said, "wait, did you say that, Natsu uses fire dragon slayer magic" I asked, "yeah I did, wait can I see that book" he asked, I handed him it, "where did you find this book, I didn't know we had it, so you want to learn wind magic" he said, "yeah, I'm hoping that if I learn it I can finally remember something of my past" I said, "what do you mean" he asked, "well, my past, if jumbled and I can't remember anything, but for some reason, I feel if I learn this magic, I might be able to remember" I said, "oh, well, I could help you, train" he said, "really, thanks Romeo" I said. "No problem, let's go to the library, you need to know, about magic though" he said, he got up and grabbed my hand, he pulled me with him.

"Okay, so everyone who uses magic has, something called, magic energy" I asked, "yes, and if a wizard somehow gets it taken away, it could kill them, and it's what allows us to use magic, and all spells use up magic energy, so you need to train" he said, "I had no idea that magic is so complicated" I said, "yes it is, now that we covered the basis, I need to tell you something, there is something out there called dark magic" he said, "dark magic" I asked, "yes spells that have been, banned, you need to stay away from those, one of them is curse marks" he said, I was surprised. "Now, I won't be able to teach you a lot of the type you want to learn, which is air dragon slayer magic right" he asked, "yes" I said, "because I'm not a wind mage, I'm a fire mage" he said, "I know, so I'll just learn them from the books" I said, "ok" he said. "Oh, right, I found a lot of books about, wind magic over here" he said, "really" I said, "yes, follow me" he said. I followed him. When I he stopped, I saw that there was a lot of books about wind magic. "Wow" I said, "yeah" he said. Then he left me, to look at the books. I went around the magic section of the library to see if I could find any lost magic books, again. I found a whole section, about lost magic. I quickly found the dragon slayer section, I found about three books about wind dragon slayer magic. I picked up all three of the books, and went to a table, and started to read. I must've dosed off.

"Try again, Wendy" a voice said, "it's no use Grandeny I'll never get it" another voice said. Then my vision cleared and there was two shapes in a clearing. One was a huge, white dragon. The other was a small girl, about four, with blue hair in pigtails. "Never, give up, try again" the dragon said, "yeah, your right, I'll try again, and never give up" the girl said, Wendy I thought, the girl looked like me, but younger. "Good, now, heal this bird" the dragon said, "ok" the girl said, then she said something I couldn't understand, her hands glowed and then the bird was off again. "Did you see that Grandeny I did it, I can use magic" the girl said, smiling, "yes you can, good job, Wendy" the dragon said. I woke up.

I was still in the library, someone was shaking me awake, I looked up and saw Lucy there. "Hi Lucy" I said, "hi Wendy, what are you doing here" she asked, "nothing, I must've dosed off" I said, yawning, "hey, wait this is a magic book" she said, picking up a book on my table, "yeah, what about it" I asked her, "but magic, comes with a price" she said, "and magic is dark" she continued, "not all of it, I found out there is some people who actually use magic, and some magic is banned from being used" I said, "wait, magic is banned" she asked, "not all of it, only the spells used for evil, but the magic in these books, heal,and guess what, the RavenTail master, used magic when he put these marks on us" I said, "wait, the curse marks are magic" she asked, "yes, a type of magic that is banned, but I'm going to learn this type of magic, so I can heal" I said, "heal, what do you mean" she asked, "ok, the magic, that I'm reading about, is a lost magic called wind dragon slayer magic, and it allows the user to be able to heal, diseases, and injuries" I said, "ok, say it does, prove it", she said. "Ok, but I need something to heal" I said, "oh, that's easy, I found a bird that has a broken wing" she said, "where" I asked her, "follow me" she said, I followed her, I didn't bring the books. When we stopped we were in the gardens, "ok, where is it" I asked her, "over, there, I hid it so no one messed with it" she said, she went in the bushes, when she got out, she had a blue jay, in her hand. It was the same, bird that was in my dream, "ok, put it on that stone" I told her, she did. I walked over to the bird, sure enough one of its wings was bent, I repeated what, I said in my dream,my hands glowed, then when they stopped, the bird took off into the sky. "See" I told her, "that's cool" she said, "yeah, I only knew what to do, because of my dream" I told her, "wait, what dream" she asked, I told her my dream. "and your saying that you did that in your dream" she asked I nodded. "Ok, we should try to figure it out" she said, "I can tell you why, she did the same exact thing in her dream" a voice said, we turned around and saw the aster of the Fairy Tail estate behind us, "how much did you hear" I asked, "just about everything, including what you said, in the library" he said, I was surprised, "so then you know..." Lucy started to say, but was cut off by his hand, then he said, "I been knowing, and I also know why you girls are here" he said, "but, if you know, then he knows that you know" I said, "no he doesn't, you see, I put a spell around this estate, no one can listen using magic, and that includes using a curse mark" he said, "wait, what do you know about curse marks" Lucy asked, "a lot actually, you girls are wasting your time, trying to find a way to get them off of you, without killing the master of the Raven Tail estate" he said, "but, that means" I said, "I didn't say, there wasn't a way, I just said, that you should stop looking in the library" he said, "ok, but what about what you said, about knowing why I could do something that I did in a dream, I mean dreams are made up right" I asked, "you didn't have a dream, Wendy Marvell, you rembered something of your past" he said, "wait, how did you know my last name" I asked, "I know many things, now you should both go to bed" he said, I looked up at the sky, and it was dark. We both went straight to our rooms, and in our beds.


	4. Learning How to Use A Sword

**Erza POV**

"So what the master of a Fairy Tail knows about curse marks" I asked, as we walked down, Wendy and Lucy had told the others what happened. Now everyone wants to learn magic, so we were going to the library to find books about the magic we want to learn. I didn't need to go, but I didn't want to be around Jellal today, and plus I was hoping for some really good books to read. We got to the library and spread out looking for books. Lucy went to the celestial magic section, Levy went to the script magic section, Wendy went to the wind magic section, while me and Mira went to the curse section, to see if we could find anything about curse marks. I found a book, titled, The Black Wizard, it interested me, so I took it, then I found a book called, Demon Books of Zeref, so I also got that book, I wanted to see the dark magic. I sat down and started to read, I finished the first and started on the second. Zeref was a wizard who was cursed apparently for trying to bring his dead brother back to life, he created things called the, demon books, that had demons in it. The demons were actually real and powerful, but I didn't get anything else. Then I went out of the library to see exactly how big this place was, I was walking in the courtyard and heard metal clashing together, I knew that it was two swords hitting each other. I followed the noise and when I saw what was making that noise I saw, Jellal and a guy fighting with swords, Jella was like a clumsy child, while the guy was like a dancer, instead of fighting. I knew that he must've been teaching Jellal how to use a sword, but he was doing it wrong. So I walked out and said, "stop" both guys looked at me, and the guy said, "who are you" Jellal said, "this is Erza, my maid, what do you want" I smiled and said, "I'm here to help you, I see that you don't know how to use a sword properly right, well I could, teach you, this oaf is not helping you at all" that seemed to make the guy mad because he said, "how about you fight me, whoever wins, is right" I smiled and said, "ok" that seemed to set the guy off of his game a bit. But he picked up his sword and pointed it at me. I said, "requip" and my body glowed, when it was over I was in my Clear Heart Clothing, which consisted of, a sarashi around my upper chest, and a red hakama that had a flame pattern at the bottom, and my hair was tied into s ponytail, and I had a sword in my hand. I faced him, and he attacked me.

"So Jellal, now hold the sword and get ready to fight" I told Jellal, he held the sword but I saw that he held it to tightly, and with both hands, and I saw that the sword was a one handed weapon, I laughed and said, "no, don't hold the sword so tight, it should be relaxed not tense, and that's a one handed sword, you don't hold it with one hand" he let go of the sword with his left hand and held it in his right hand. He also loosened his grip on the sword a bit, I smiled and said, "now attack me" he looked confused but swung his sword to attack me. But he was slow and clumsy, and I easily blocked it, I found out what was wrong though, he was to tense, even though he loosened his grip his body was tense and stiff. I stopped and said, "no, you got to relax, sword fighting is like dancing, imagine the sword being part of your arm, it's a limb that you have, you have to be one with the he sword, or else it's just going to be slow, clumsy, and you'll never get any better" he stopped and said, "this feels weird, I'm being taught how to use a sword by a girl and my own maid, who beat the best sword fighter in the estate without even breaking a sweat" I laughed and said, "well I better get a strawberry cake after this, now attack me again" he nodded and attacked me, then he said, "if you win I'll get you two strawberry cakes, but if I win you have to eat a jar of sour plums" I said, "your on" then I attacked him, he blocked it, he attacked me I blocked it. I saw that he was getting faster and better, he no longer looked out of place, he was relaxed, like dancing. I smiled and kept attacking him.

"Ow, that hurts, I'm going to have to go to the infirmary, to get these bruises taken care of" Jellal said as we walked, he was limping slightly, while I was walking beside him without a scratch on me, he was covered in bruises, where my sword hit him, I didn't break any bones or made sword cuts, my sword was dull, so he only got bruises, I laughed and said, "well you aren't going to quit on me tomorrow, even if you have bruises, you need to master pain" he nodded then said, "sorry but we can't do this tomorrow, I totally forgot, tomorrow our cousins are visiting as a family get-to-together" I nodded and said, "well if you need me call me" I walked away. I started to think about everything that has happened, this experience has been fun, and we were safe from the curse marks, but how long would that last. I was still thinking about that when I went to bed.


	5. Meeting The Rest of The Faries

**Mira POV**

"Please, welcome the Fairy Tail family, first it's Cana and her father Gildarts" the massager said, two people walked in, a girl wearing a revealing outfit, she also looked a little drunk, and a guy wearing a cape or somethings like that. The guy said, "hi, I look forward to the reunion, let's hope Juvia doesn't do anything stupid, like the last couple of times" The master nodded, in return, then the messager said, "now the let's welcome Juvia Lockster and Gray Fullbuster" two people, walked in, a girl with blue hair and a blue dress, and a guy with hardly in clothes on, the girl was attached to the guy, and saying "my beloved" and other stuff like that, the guy didn't say anything. Then apparently that was all that was coming, I looked at the family, and almost we laughed they were the weirdest family ever. The master said, "now here is our newest maids, Lucy, Levy, Mirajane, Wendy, and Erza" the people looked at us, and I could, tell that they were sizing us up. Then the master said, "now let's go to dinner, Lucy, Erza, Mira, Wendy, and Levy you are welcome to join us" I smiled and said, "we would love to come" then we went to the dinning room, as we walked I saw that Jellal was leaning against Erza, he looked like he was hurting, then I saw that he had bruises on his arms and legs, I smiled, someone must be whacking him with a sword. Natsu of course saw this and said, "hey, blue, now you need your maid to help you walk, what's a matter, you rolled off your bed or something" Jellal was about to get mad, but then just sat down. Erza on the other hand, had a deadly aura around her, it was purple, a sword appeared in her hand and she pointed it at Natsu and said, "do you want your maid to help you walk to, I can make that happen" he shook his head, I could tell that he was scared out of his mind, I laughed at this, Natsu heard this, so he turned to me and said, "what's so funny, do you want to fight" I looked at him, and my aura was now purple I said, "Satan Soul" my body changed, until I was a demon, I looked at him and said, "do you really want to fight a demon" he shook his head and sat down, I returned to normal, and smiled.

By the time the dinner was over the dinning room was wrecked, Natsu and Gray started to fight, so Gajeel joined in, so did Romeo when something hit Wendy, Cana had already drunk about twenty barrels of beer, Juvia was attacking Lucy for no reason, saying, "love rival" then she started to cry when Gray said he didn't love her, which caused Gajeel to beat him some more, Juvia flooded the dinning room. The fight lasted until someone destroyed Erza's strawberry cake, then she requiped to Heaven's Wheel armor and sent swords flying at the people who we're fighting, they got pinned to the wall by a hundred swords, that where sharp and ready to slice flesh. That calmed them down a bit, I had just sat in the coner looking at the people, thinking about who to make couples out of. Juvia and Gray no doubt, then Natsu and Lucy, Jellal and Erza, Wendy and Romeo, Levy and Gajeel and I was thinking a both going with Freed. He was so nice to me, and all.


	6. Finding Answers and The Date

**Lucy POV**

The next couple of days went without incident, everybody remembered what happened the first night we met the rest of the family. They all got into a fight, and somehow ruined Erza's cake, making Erza use swords to pin them to the walls. The swords where super sharp, I think she sharpens them daily. I saw that Erza was disappearing though out the day, she says something about having a private place to practice sword fighting, but also Jellal kept getting new bruises, Wendy's been helping with injuries and she said, Jellal is coming by everyday, and there are bruises covering his whole body. I asked what happened and she said, that Jellal is always saying something about sword practice and his instructor is always giving him new bruises, but she doesn't get a scratch. I was walking along the path in the forest, the Fairy Tail estate was huge. I liked going in the forest, it was cool, and allowed me to think, about what to do. I was so confused, at the Raven Tail estate people treat us like we don't belong and they also treat us like we are bombs a both to explode, Erza doesn't help that because every time one ruins her cake she goes all demon on them. But here we actually fell like we belong, Wendy loves it here, she is almost at mastery at her magic, I think Mira is trying to get Erza and Jellal together. I walked in the library trying to find out some things about celestial magic. I was looking at the shelves and boy do they hav, everywhere, I coughed. I saw big gold letters that read, " _The Heartfilia Diary_ " I took it to a table and started to read it.

 ** _Diary_**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today I found out that I'm supposed to go undercover and kill a guy known as Jude Heartfilia. He is currently staying at the Fairy Tail Estate. Man I hate this job, but I'm a slave, for Raven Tail. I would love to kill the master but if I do I die, stupid curse mark, but mark my words I will find a way to get it off._

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today I found out that true love can get rid of a curse mark. I have gotten to know Jude Heartfilia, and decided that I can't complete my mission. Well I guess that's it for me, I'll wait until I die, at least I'll die happy._

 **Lucy POV**

I was shook awake by Natsu, for some reason I like to be near him, and I hate betraying him. "Why are you in here" he asked, I was confused, I looked around and saw that I was in the library. I must've dozed off, "Hi, why are you in here, I was reading and must've dozed off" I told him, he laughed, and said, "that's what you do in a library, the girls sent me to find you." I nodded and stood up, and tried to walk, but I collasped. Arms were around me instantly, I was pulled close to Natsu, I could hear his breath, I could also smell him, he smelled like fire, but it was pleasant. I was probably as red as Erza's hair. I looked up and he let go of me. I walked down the hall to meet up with my friends.

"So true love can get rid of a curse mark" Erza asked as I showed them what I found, I nodded, and the others were happy. Mira pipped up and said, "prefect, now I actually have a reason to play match maker" we all sighed, knowing Mira, she wouldn't stop until we were with our prefect match, it was tiring, she then looked at me and said, "oh, yeah Lucy, go into the forest, in ten minutes, I won't tell you why, but trust me it will be epic" I sighed, knowing that I was her first target, I nodded and said, "ok" then I left.

I was in the forest, exactly where Mira told me to be, I looked around, but didn't see anyone, until I heard a noise. I jumped up and towards the noise, Natsu came out of the bushes, looking confused. "Mira" he asked when he saw me I nodded, and asked "so how did she get you to come" he looked afraid for a second before he said, "shes scary, that's how, she told me if I didn't come no one would find me again" I laughed, he looked hurt because he said, "hey no laughing" but I was still laughing, then I ran and he started to chase me for laughing at him. I climbed a tree and watched as he looked for where I went, I tried not to laugh, but didn't seceed, he looked up and I jumped down. He chased me until I got out of breath, I looked at the sky and saw that it was getting dark. "Hey we should proably head back, come on" I told him and he nodded, and we headed back to the estate.

When we got back I went to my room, I was laying there reading the diary, when I noticed the curse mark on my hand. It was still there, the same color, pink, but it was faded. I was surprised, it never did that before, then I thought about Natsu, we had a blast, I might be devolping feelings toward him, but I didn't know. I never felt like this before. Then I heard a noise, I got up and looked down the hall, it was quiet, and nothing was there, so I closed the door and walked back in. Something was over my mask, I punched, kicked, trying to get free, but my vision was becoming fuzzy, then it when black.


	7. The Kidnapping

**Levy POV**

I was in front of Lucy's room, "Lucy come on" I said, I knocked but there was no answer, "Lucy" I asked, but there still wasn't any answer. I checked the knob, and the door sung in, which was odd, Lucy never let her door be unlocked, when she went to bed. I walked in, and saw that it was empty. The bed was unmade, and things were on the floor, knocked down no doubt, which I found pretty odd, because Lucy was a neat freak, she would never let her things be on the floor, unless she was forced out of her room, by something. I ran out to find the other girls.

"What do you mean" Wendy asked, I had told the girls, "I don't know what happened, but I think Lucy was kidnapped, something happened" I said, Erza looked at me and said, "Raven Tail has her, I know it, it just feels right, so lets tell Natsu and the Master of Fairy Tail" I nodded, so did the rest. We went to find the Master and tell him what happened.

"Raven Tail has Lucy" Natsu asked, as we told him, I nodded and said, "yes, but don't ask us how we know, but we hoped you will get her back, something bad is going to happen to her if we don't" Natsu looked like he was actually, going to combust, and catch on fire, then he left. "We will get her girls, don't worry, now go back to your rooms" the master said, we nodded and walked out.

 **Sorry that this chapter is short, I just wanted to let Fairy Tail know that Lucy is gone, the next chapter is going to be Lucy's POV, but don't worry, I'll get to the others, but first I wanted to do my favorite Fairy Tail couple.**


	8. The Rescue

**Lucy POV**

When I woke up I was in a cell, it was dark but I could see. Then light flooded the cell, and two figures walked in, they grabbed me and dragged me out of the cell. They took me down hallways that I knew, I was back in the Raven Tail estate. I was taken to the main room when the master waited. "Well well, what do we have here, a tratior" he said, I looked at him, "but, I still have use for you, so I can't kill you, I'll make you a deal, if you fight the Fairies who come in, you will be free. You can always be bait" he conutined, I looked and said, "no, I won't fight, I rather die" he said, "that can be arranged, my dear Heartfilia, but you are the bait, Fairies will come for you, and when they do, that's when we destroy them once and for all" I sighed, knowing that it would not help, but I still tried to get free, but immedailty pain seared through my body, I collasped, I knew it was the curse mark, he could torture me, without even touching me. "I hate you" I said, he laughed, and said, "I know, but you won't survive, when the Fairies come"

It had been two days since I was kidnapped, and I was standing beside the master's seat. When I heard, fighting and screaming, then the door flew open, and Natsu came through, looking rather mad. "Where is Lucy" he yelled, then he saw me and started to walk forward. "Not another step, she dies if you take another step" the master said, Natsu stopped, "give me Lucy now" he said, fire covered his hand, the master said, "you should know that won't happen because, I OWN LUCY, just like the other girls that are at your little Fairy Tail estate" Natsu looked confused, and he said, "what do you mean" the master laughed, and said, "you see, the girls were sold to me at age five, they are slaves, trained assassins that work for me, they are bound to me by curse marks, they only listen to me, let me show you, Lucy attack this Fairy now" I knew I had to do what he told me to do, it was either I do it willingly or forcably, either way, I would still attack Natsu. I stood up and walked to him, tears streamed down my face, as I attacked. He dodged, the flames went out, I could see that he wouldn't hurt me, and that he loved me. I hit him, again and again, until he collasped, I looked at the master and he said, "good girl now kill him" I took a dagger out, and was about to kill him, but collasped, "I can't, I'm sorry Natsu, for lying to you, betraying you" I said, between tears, I gripped the dagger tighter as I looked at the master, I stood up, and walked towards him, planning to kill him once and for all. I got a foot away from him, when pain shot through my body, I collasped, it was unbearable, the dagger fell out of my hands, and went across the floor. My vision was fuzzy, I felt the room get hotter, "Natsu, I love you" I said before my vision went black.

When I woke up I was in the sick room, my head hurt, I looked at my hand and saw that the cruse mark was completely gone.


	9. Mira's New Targets

**Sorry for the long wait, but school has kept me busy and unable to update any of my stories, and on top of that I couldn't think of anything to write after. So I apologize again for the long wait, this chapter will be short and in Mira's POV, she's going to choose the next pairing I'll focus on, I'll do Mira and Freed last, cause I think I'll put like a fight between Freed and Laxus or something like that, tell me what you think bout that. Now lets start the story again.**

 **Mira POV**

I was sitting on a bench in the garden thinking about what had happened, Lucy had gotten kidnapped and then rescued by Natsu who had literally just charged in without thinking. When he had come back, he was carrying Lucy who was unconscious, we had taken her to the infirmary, that was about two days ago. Then I heard a noise and I jumped up and spun around, then saw Lucy, "Lucy" I said and hugged her, she seemed surprised, "Mira" she said and hugged me back, I smiled then said, "well good afternoon sleeping beauty" she looked at me, "what happened" she asked, I just said, "easy, you where kidnapped, Natsu charged in, don't know what happened in there, but when Natsu came back you where unconscious, that was two days ago" she looked surprised, "two days" she asked, I nodded, then she held up her hand, "there is a way to get these things off, we were right" she said, showing me that her curse mark was gone completely. I was shocked, "so it does work, perfect I have the next pair, in mind" I said smiling, Lucy sighed, "who is it" she asked, I just looked at her mischievously, "Levy and Gajeel" I told her, she looked at me like I was dumb or something, "you can't be serious, those two hate each other" she said, I laughed and smiled, "but that is what makes it perfect" I told her, she sighed, "well good luck you will still do it no matter what I do" she said, and walked away, no doubt going to find the others. I sat back down thinking about how to get Gajeel and Levy together.

 **there you have it my next pairing is going to be GaLe, will Mira find a way to get them together, after GaLe thinking bout RoWen, then Jerza my second favorite shipping. tell me what you think. also please rate and review, so I can get better at the stories, cause I can only get better if you tell me what you think. I'll try to update more often but school is keeping me busy, at the moment, but I'll try to update as soon as I can.**


	10. Playing

I **apologize for the wait, exams held me back, then my family kept me away from the computer most of the summer. This Chapter will be in Levy's POV. The next few chapters will be focusing on Gajeel and Levy, though I will throw in a few other things in the chapter to spice things**

 **Levy POV**

I was storming though the halls of the castle, I was really mad. I was tired of Gajeel calling me shrimp and having me do stupid things, like go get his favorite food or even a stupid drink. I had heard from my best friend Lucy, that Mira's next targets where me and Gajeel, not in a million years will I ever like him, I thought. I went to the music room, there was a piano in there, I knew how to play and liked to when I was really mad. I sat down and uncased the piano and started to play Moonlight Sonata. The music drifted through the castle, I closed my eyes and finished the song. "Hey Levy" a voice said, I looked over and saw Lucy, "oh hey Lucy" I told her smiling, she waved, "I knew that music was you" she said, I looked confused, "and why is that?" I asked her, she just said, "easy you are the only person that good" I laughed and stood up, "so you look well" I told her, she nodded, "yeah I feel better to" she said then sat down next to me. I sighed, "I hate Gajeel" I mumbled, she nodded, "yeah he is mean, though don't hurt him" she told me, I sighed and agreed, she meant to not snap and almost kill him. Then I got up a bit tired and goes to my room and collaspses on the bed sleeping.

 **Sorry the chapter was so short, I have other stories to do and write in a limited amount of time, school is almost back, ugh.**


End file.
